In A Lunch Box
by todpolle
Summary: Misery wants to give Iris a meal and win her affection. Based on the song "Tamagotoji"


Based on the song: "Tamagotoji". Don't know who made it though

It was a lovely, sunny day, as sunny you can get in Gloomsville, and Iris was outside, brushing Squig's teeth. "Don't worry Squig, I'm almost done. Just got to get in the back here." All of a sudden she started to smell smoke and had a good guess on who it was. "Hi, Misery. Been struck by lightning again?" Iris guessed.

"No, actually I've been in the kitchen." Misery answered, all burned, as she walked over to the cyclops.

"Hope you didn't burn the house down by accident." She joked, knowing how accident prone the banshee is.

"I... made you lunch." Misery nervously offered causing the cyclop to turn her attention away from Squig and noticed the box that Misery was holding.

"Oh, thank you, Misery. You really shouldn't have." Iris took the box and opened it. And her face became paler than her already pale skin. What Misery cooked was nothing but a purple mush. "Wha...What is this?"

"Pickle and peanut-butter sandwich, some fresh cookies, and a glass of water." Iris didn't want to know how she turned a glass of water to mush but decided to try it. She did make it for her. After taking a small nibble, Iris face became blank and she stopped moving. "Iris? Are you okay?" Misery gave her a small poke and Iris fell over like a statue. "Opps."

The next day, Iris was feeding the plants as Misery was watching from afar. "Hi, Misery. What are you doing out here?" Skullboy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just watching Iris work." Misery answered almost dreamily.

"So she didn't like the lunch you made yesterday."

"No. What was I thinking? She'll never fall for someone like me. She just so happy and carefree and I'm just...Misery."

"Don't worry, Misery. Maybe you just need some help. How about I help you cook lunch for the two of you." Skullboy offered.

"Really?" Misery asked.

"Of course. I do come from a long line of chefs. Now let's go make some lunch." And he took Misery to the kitchen. The two worked on the meal, with a few accidents involving the toaster and knifes, they succeeded in cooking the meal.

"This looks great, Skullboy." Misery smiled.

"What can I say. I was born to be a chef."

"She's going to love this. Thank you." And she took the lunchbox and went out looking for Iris. She spotted her finishing up her plant feeding and over to her. "Iris. Skullboy help me make some..." unluckily, she tripped on a small hole that was on the ground and the box, with all the food, flew from her hands and hit Iris in the head, knocking her out. Misery began to tear up in failure and ran back inside. As she ran, she heard laughter and saw Boo Boo with a cheeky grin.

"Okay. I've seen some embarrassing accidents in my afterlife. But that. That's hilarious." Boo Boo laughed as Misery just ignored him, which left the ghost confused." Huh. I was expecting something like a 'Go away!' or 'Leave me alone!' or something."

It was the next day and no one seen Misery all day. Frank and Len decided to go to her room and ask if she want to do some band practise. "ah, Frank." Len said.

"What is it, Len?" Frank asked his brother.

"I thought I heard a voice and it was saying exactly what we were gonna do."

"It's just in your head, Len." And he knocked on the door.

"There it is again!" Frank just ignored "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Misery. Are you okay?" There was no response. "Wanna help with band practise? We have a new song. Would you like to give it a look?"

"Maybe something's wrong with her. Misery, are you okay? You're making us worried." The two concern twins, nervously reached for the door handle.

"We coming in, okay. Len, cover your eyes." Frank told Len as he opened the door and a sea of tears came flooding out the door. When it ended, the soaked twins took a look downstairs and heard the sound of crying. Going deeper into the dungeon, they saw Misery curled up on her bed, facing away from the two.

"Hi, Misery. Do you know what's up with the voice I'm hearing?" Len asked. When she didn't respond, Frank picked up a nearby stick and poked her with it. After a few pokes, Misery swatted the stick away.

"Hey, Misery. We haven't seen you all day." Frank said as she remained silent. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us. You know, maybe do some band practise, go down to the swamp, go for a walk. I mean you don't want to be alone all day."

"THAT'S IT!" She snapped throwing a pillow at the twins, which missed, and ran out the room.

"Was it something I said?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it was the voice that said something?" Len said

"There is no voice, Len. Let's just follow her." The twins followed Misery out and heard a ruckus in the kitchen. Misery was cooking a storm, with fires breaking out everywhere, the fridge was knocked over and knives were being flung after use, one even hitting the doorframe next to the twins as they entered.

"Now Misery, the voice is scaring me too. But don't take it out on the kitchen."

Frank just face palmed at this. "Look, if you want us to help, we're right here." But they were push aside as she rushed past them.

"Frank. Maybe I should do the talking next time."

Misery barged into Iris's room without knocking, giving the Cyclops a small fright.

"Hi Misery." Iris said. "What are you do..."

"TAKE IT!" Misery screamed as she threw the box into Iris's face and ran of crying, leaving Iris dumbstruck, with her face covered in purple mush.

Ruby was helping Frank and Len fix the kitchen after Misery's emotional episode.

"And she just ran off without an apology?" Ruby asked the twins.

"It was weird. And she was crying too. Well, more than usually." Frank told her.

"Yeah. Maybe she was scared of the voice that knows what we're doing." Len thought.

"You mean Venus? She's writing a romance story at the moment about a girl who's trying to make her love a meal." Ruby answered.

"Wait. If she... and.. the voice... and knows." Len stammered trying to figure this out.

"Ah, Ruby. Maybe you should talk to Misery later. You know. Things boys don't understand."Frank suggested to which Ruby nodded. After finishing fixing the kitchen, she made her way to Misery's room. Knocking on the door, she let herself in and saw the banshee on her bed, looking through a photo album.

"Hi Misery. What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Just looking at some old family photos." Misery replied as the doll girl sat next to her. Ruby took a peek and saw an old photo of a man in suit, with the same eyes as misery, holding a baby in his arms.

"Is that your father?"

"Yep. Right before the Great War." Misery started to tear up as she looked at the picture. "This is one of the only memories I have of him before he died."

"Quicksand?"

"He was in one of the first battalions to go over the line. Actually made it a good ways across before he somehow sank into a mud puddle. The only thing that remained was his helmet."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. All the males die by sinking by quicksand or the like. Regular sand, underwater sand, muddy swamps, even sand in a golf course."

"Didn't you say one member didn't die by quicksand one time?"

"I don't know much about him, only that he was a doctor. Had an accident and was a in coma for a month."

"So he woke up?" Ruby asked hopefully. When Misery didn't reply, she got her answer.

"Ruby. Do you think Iris and I... Might be able to work?"

"You mean like a couple? Maybe. Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid of being alone forever. But what if I..."Misery didn't finish her sentence as she dropped the album and brought her hands to her face.

"Misery. Do you want to be happy."

"I guess. But..."

"Would Iris stop if she was afraid?"

"Not unless we tied her to a tree."

"Then I don't see why you should stop trying to ask her out. Come on." And with some encouragement, they left the dungeon and went to the kitchen. There, Misery, with Ruby's encouragement, started cooking the meal she wanted to cook for Iris. As she cooked, Skullboy, Scaredy , Frank, Len and Poe walked in wondering what was going on.

"It's done. IT'S DONE." Misery screamed in joy as she rushed out to find Iris.

"Careful Misery." Ruby shouted to the running banshee.

"I know."

Misery spotted Iris entering the grand hall, putting down a few boxes by the door. "Hi Misery. How are yo..." Iris was saying before Misery grabbed Iris by the hand and dragged her outside. "Slow down, Misery. Where are we going? "

"You'll see." She answered as she took the Cyclops over to one of the nearby cliffs. "Here." She offered, giving Iris the lunch box.

"Uh. Thank you." Iris then opened the box and was amazed to what she found. A cup of soup, a grilled ham and cheese, some chopped veg and a glass of water. And none of it was purple. "Waoh, Misery. This looks better than last."

"Wanna have some."

"Sure."

Meanwhile. Ruby was with Skullboy, having a good view of the date from his bedroom window.

"Here Skullboy. I made some for you, too." Ruby told Skullboy as she also gave him a lunch box.

"Gee, thanks Ruby. I also made one for." He told her as he gave her one too.

"Ahh. How sweet of you." And Ruby gave him a quick kiss on the cheek bone.

Iris was stuffed. She ate every bite of her meal and couldn't do anything else but lie down on the ground.

"So. Did you enjoy it?" Misery asked.

"Uh huh. I didn't know you can cook."Iris said.

"Ruby gave me a bit of a push." She answered, giving a small smile.

"You know. You're very adorable when you smile." This caused Misery to blush madly. "Do you know what, Misery?" Iris said as she wrapped an arm around Misery

"What?"

"I own you diner."


End file.
